The Fire That Burns Within
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: This is a story of Frozen only with Kai and Nya. Kai has left the kngdom not wanting to unleash his powers any more then he has, but doesn't know that the kngdom has been set in eternal fire not letting anyone past the city gates.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before I do this I must say I can't belive anyone never thought of this. Seriously. And I probably will do one with Zane and Pixal as sister and brother.**

In the kingdom of Arendelle, the King Wu had one son and a daughter, Nya and Kai.

Kai the oldest had powers. Fire powers that he was born with. Wu called it a curse, but Kai liked it, because it made his sister happy, and that's what he wants.

But one day, he found out that it was a curse all along.

"Pst... Kai get up, get up" Nya said trying to get her sleepy brother up from his slumber.

"Mm... go back to sleep" He said sleepily

"The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So I have to play!" Nya said falling dramatically on Kai and putting her hand to her head.

"Go play by yourself" He said and pushed her off the bed gently

She thought deep for a moment before getting up again and asking her brother "Hey wanna make smoke figures"? She asked(Yeah sorry that's the best I could come up with)

He opened one eye then hopped out of bed and the two ran downstairs.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Nya said giggling

Kai created a fire ball in his hands.

"Ready?" Kai asked

Nya looked at his fire ball, and nodded, her eyes nig, bright and full of happiness.

Kai threw the fire ball up in the air, making little harmless sparks fall, like sparkly fairy dust.

"This is amazing!" Nya said holding her hands up trying to catch it all.

"Watch this!" Kai said stomping on the ground making a large smoke cloud.

He then created their childhood friend, Flame, out of smoke.

"Hi I'm Flame and I like warm hugs" Kai said in a different voice and Nya went to hug him.

"I love you Flame!" Nya said still hugging him

Kai started a fire, making smoke. "Hey do you know what this is"? While making an aligator shape with the fire.

"Mmmm... a crocodiley" She said smiling and laughing.

"Close enough" He said while making more, but after a while he wasn't controlling one of his fires properly, and it almost was touching Nya.

"Oh..hang on Nya" Kai said trying to get around the fire not knowing that it wouldn't hurt him if he went through.

After a moment of trying, Kai heard a yell and saw that Nya had a burn on her forehead, was unconscious, and the flames died down instantly, and he immediately ran over to her.

"Papa!" Kai yelled while picking up Nya who now had a red streak in her hair.

The ground turned to solid fire, then spread through the walls and on to the ceiling.

Kai's lip quivered, almost unleashing the tears that threatened to fall out like waterfalls, then falling to the ground and bursting open into microscopic water droplets, turning into nothingness.

"I-It's Okay N-Nya. I-I got you" Kai said holding Nya in his arms, and Wu finally got the door to push open.

"Kai what happened"? He asked picking his unconscious daughter into his arms "Kai this is getting out of hand" He said sternly.

"I didn't mean to" Kai said quietly.

"She's burning hot, I know where we have to go" The king said and after finding a map in the library, they set off to a destination to who knows where.

They went on horses to their unknown destination, and the horse Kai was on, had a fire trail behind them.

But they didn't see a little boy with metal in his hands, seeing them and following on a tiny dragon he called, Whisp.

The group, including the little boy set off to find the stone ancestors that would hopefully, help Nya.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need your help"! The king yelled in the middle of no where.

They waited a second before stones came rolling making real living stone figures. Kai held on to his father scared.

The leader of the group took one look at Nya before saying "Born with the powers or cursed"? He asked while looking at Kai sharply.

"Uh... Born" The king said holding one hand on Kai's shoulder the other still had Nya bundled up in.

The leader moved his hand swiftly telling the king to lower Nya that he could see her better.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The head can be healed but the heart is not so easily changed" He said putting a cold stone hand on Nya's forehead.

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of it" The stone man said making a red orb in the sky with scenes of Kai and Nya making smoke figures, watching fire's and Kai creating the flames.

"She won't remember I have powers" Kai asked sadly.

"It's for the best" King Wu said.

"Listen Kai, your powers will only grow and fear will be your enemy. But there is great beauty in it too" The stone man said making more scenes first an older Kai making fire, then one with orange lights pouncing on the figure and making it disappear.

He finished making Nya's burn go away and, erasing some of her memory before pushing her bangs and Nya grew a little smile on her small lips.

"Now, keep Kai from contacting with the outside world, close the gates, limit the staff, don't show his powers to anybody until he can learn to control it" The stone man said looking at the king.

"I am sure he can learn to control his powers" The king said slowly walking back to the horse with Kai looking sad and they went back to the castle.

* * *

Kai took one last look outside his new bedroom door at his sister before closing it gently.

Nya looked sad and she walked away.

_Couple months later..._

Nya looked outside where the grass was dry, no wind and a perfect day to make fire.

"Hey Kai" She said while knocking on his door

_"Do you want to make a fire?_

_Do you want to come and play? _

_I never see you anymore, come out the door, its like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies and now were not, I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you want to make a fire"?_ She asked

_"It doesn't have to be a fire!" _Nya said, her mouth up against his bedroom, keyhole.

"Go away" Kai said from the other side of the door.

_"Okay bye" _Nya sang sadly while walking away.

On the other side Kai looked out the window at the brilliant scene that could start a fire easily before looking down at his hands that were starting to create fire...

"The gloves will help" The king said while sliding gloves on to Kai's tiny fingers.

"Conceal" The king said.

"Don't feel" Kai said.

"Don't let it show" They both said smiling.

_Older Nya attempted another time..._

_"Do you want to make a fire?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls,_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls... Hang in there Zane!"_

She said pointing to a picture of a knight, battling an enemy.

_It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by..._

Nya looked at the clock that was ticking in a nice rhythm but she was still, bored out of her mind.

_Even older Nya..._

Nya came close to asking Kai once again if he would want to play but she told herself that he would just shut her out again..

She slid past Kai`s bedroom door and into her fathers.

"I'll miss you" She said hugging her father

"Oh I'll be back before you know it" The king said and walked out with a few guards carrying his luggage on to the ship that he was leaving on.

Kai was looking out his bedroom window that night looking at a storm that had hit a few hours ago.

_ Next day.._

"Prince Kai! The storm last night, blew the king off the ship, and no bodies were recovered".

Kai couldn't belive this. With his father gone he'll have to be crowned king and his father won't be there to help him control his power.

Kai just hugged his knees to his chest and cried silently for hours.

Nya felt lost. Kai didn't go to the funeral for his father.. well they didn't have the bodies but she still felt like it was a funeral with everyone dressed black and all the tears.

When she got home she went straight to Kai's locked bedroom door and tried to get some talk out of him.

_"Please.. I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been.._

_They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you just let me in_

_We only have each other, It's just you and me._

_What are we going to do"?_

A moment of silence filled the hallway and Kai's room.

_"Do you want to make a fire" _She asked as tears fell out of her eyes.

On the other side Kai was crying too. He didn't want to stay locked up but it wasn't his choice. He rested his head against the door and cried, while fire steamed up his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three years later...**

_**Duh duh duh.. duh duh. Yeah sorry I like the music at the beginning of this scene.**_

"Princess are you awake yet"? A maid yelled from outside her bedroom door. Nya looked out the window and saw that it was morning.

Nya sat up in her bed, her black hair in every direction, tangled and frizzed.

"Yeah. I've been awake for hours"... She trailed off sleepily stretching a bit too, then started snoring going back to sleep.

"Princess! You must get ready" The maid yelled and Nya fell out of her slumber.

"Oh..uh...ready for what now"? She asked still sleepily

"Your brothers coronation" The maid yelled then she heard his footsteps walk away

"Coronation"? She asked herself than gasped

"It's coronation day"! She exclaimed and got ready in a red long-sleeved dress that had dark red on the body, and light red on the sleeves. The bottom of the dress had fire designs on them for which, she never knew exactly why she liked fire so much. She had red flats and she tied her hair into a ponytail, then putting a red ribbon into it making it look more like a princess. She then put on a small dark red cape that went down to her waist and headed out the door. She sang happily while almost knocking a maiden down.

_"The window is open, so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore._

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates!_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual real live people_ **(What if they were aliens?)**

_It'll be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change?_

_'Cause for the first time in forever there'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night._

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! _

_'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._

_Tonight imagine me gown and all fetchingly draped against the wall, _

_The picture of sophisticated grace._

_I suddenly see him standing there a beautiful stranger tall and fair, _

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

She grabbed some chocolates from a nearby table in one of the halls and stuffed as many as she could into her mouth the swallowed.

_Then we'll laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre,_

_Nothing like the life I've lived so far!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_They'll be magic they'll be fun._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone._

_And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance._

_But for the first time in forever,_

_At least I got a chance"_

But up in Kai's room, things weren't going as well.

He was a nervous wreck. One wrong move, emotion, or feeling could make everything go wrong.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see" _He said once again recalling his fathers words.

"_Be the good boy you always have to be" _ He said and practiced holding the two items, without his gloves on, that he would have to hold later, and the two items quickly caught on fire.

He quickly slipped his gloves back on.

"_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know"_

_"But it's only for today" _He sang taking a deep breath afterwards.

"_It's agony to wait" _He said walking over to his bedroom door getting ready to open it for the first time in a long time.

He finally had the courage to open it.

"_Tell the guards to open up, the gates"! _He told the maidens and maids outside his bedroom door and he slowly began walking out to the balcony.

Nya on the other hand was still downstairs and she ran out the castle door when they opened the gates and sang really happy.

"_For the first time in forever,_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of._

_A chance to change my lonely world,_

_A chance to find true love!_

_But I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today"_

She had now gone through the crowd of people entering the castle, and going down the steps of the docks.

_"But for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever!_

_Nothing's in my way"!_

She ran down the dock holding her arms out like she was an airplane, then a second later got hit by somebody's horse and fell into a boat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey watch it"! Nya raised her voice as she pulled off some seaweed off her head.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you" The mystery man said and reached a hand out to Nya.

Nya couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing in front of her was the most handsome man on earth.

He had black shaggy hair, emerald-green eyes with a blue center (Not the pupil I am talking about around the pupil).

His suit was very nice. It was a black fancy coat with a white shirt underneath, and a dark green tie. Black pants,black and dark green boots over his pants.

"Oh thank you" Nya said using his hand to hoist herself up.

There was a horse behind him that was grayish blackish colored and it was holding the boat up.

"Hello. I am so sorry about hitting you. My name is Cole, I'm the prince of the southern islands" He said smiling and then the horse put its hoof up to wave to me, making the boat tip once again and prince Cole came toppling over me.

"Okay. This is awkward, like this situation is awkward, not like you're awkward, you're really handsome, wait what"? Nya said stumbling over her own words.

"It's okay. I never got your name. What is it"? He asked

"Nya, I am the princess of Arendelle" Nya said

Cole looked surprised. "Oh, I am so sorry. My apologies for hitting the princess of Arendelle" He said while helping Nya out of the boat.

"Oh I'm not that princess, like if was my sister, the queen now that would be a problem. But lucky you it's just me" Nya said smiling and looking at him dreamily.

Bing Bong! "The bells. The coronation. I should really go, I need to go, I should really go. Uh.. Bye" She said still stumbling over her words then, running off.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai looked over at Nya.

He hadn't seen her for a long period of time, but since the last time he had seen her, she hasn't changed much.

He already got the crown on his head by the priest, without setting the place on fire but now he had to get through holding two items.

Holding would be hard.

His hands are where the fire comes out.

He was wearing a red fancy over coat, white shirt underneath. His hair was like always only you couldn't see most of it because of the large crown and his eyes hadn't changed. Still chocolate-brown. He wore black pants and black,dark red and white boots. A large red cape that went down to his feet,had been draped on his back.

Holding would be hard.

His hands are where the fire comes out.

He was about to grab them with his gloves but then the priest told him to take them off.

He slid them off hands shaking then placed then gently on the pillow.

He grabbed the items. Hands trembling, palms sweating, fear building up in his mind.

He turned around and didn't listen to the priest, to whatever he was saying.

He didn't feel any fire and no one was looking at him strangely, so he tested himself and looked down.

Worst mistake ever.

The two items in his hands started to catch on fire. For what seemed like forever, the priest finally finished whatever he was saying and Kai quickly slipped back on his gloves.

He then turned around again and smiled to everybody.

1 Hour later the party carried on in the ball room, where everybody would greet the new king.

"King Kai," The messenger of the castle said and everybody bowed respectfully.

"And princess Nya" The messenger said and Nya came running in keeping her distance between her and Kai.

The messenger grabbed her shoulders and brought her over beside Kai and she scooted away from him uncomfortable. Everybody cheered and started the music.

"Hi," Kai said and smiled at her.

"Oh. Uh.. hi me? H-hi" Nya said uncomfortably and glanced at Kai nervously.

"So this is what a party looks like" Kai said looking around at all the people.

"Yeah, it's warmer then I thought" Nya said becoming more comfortable with Kai being around.

"What's that amazing smell"? Kai asked as they both sniffed the air.

"Chocolate" They both said then giggled

Nya was about to say something but then a dude came over, with the royal messenger.

"The lordess of skull tan town" He said and the lordess corrected him.

"Skeleton town" She said angrily

"My greetings your highness, I am Misako, and I would like to take the first dance with you" She said and bowed then a chunk of her hair came flopping down.

They both had to stifle a laugh. "I would love to, but I don't dance. But I don't dance but my sister here does" Kai said pointing to Nya.

"Well then it's your lucky day" The lordess said then she dragged Nya away and Kai waved goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Nya came back looking dizzy and walking funny.

"You okay"? Kai asked almost laughing.

"I've.. never been better. I wish it could stay like this" She said kinda asking in a small amount of pleadingly voice.

"Me too... But it can't" He said and frowned.

"Why can't it"? Nya asked getting on Kai's nerve.

"It just can't" Kai said while walking away

Nya sighed and wen't to look for Cole but ended up falling, and Cole saved her from falling.

"Glad I didn't let you fall" He said while hoisting Nya up "Let's go talk" He said while walking outside with Nya.

"Wait wait. You have how many brothers"? Nya asked

"12 of them. 3 of them pretended I was invisible. For two months"! He exclaimed

"That's terrible" She said sympathetically

"Eh. It's what brothers do" He said looking around

"And sisters. Kai and I were very close when we were kids, then he shut me out. And I didn't even know why" She said thinking back on her past.

"I would never shut you out" Cole said

"Okay.. Can I just say something... Crazy"? She said

"I love crazy" Cole said

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face._

_Then suddenly I bump into you" _She sang happily

"I was thinking the same thing, 'Cause like

_I was searching my whole life to find my own place,_

_Maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondo" _He sang then they both harmonized-

_But with you, (But with you) I feel fine, I see your smile, and It's nothing like I've ever known before,_

_Love is an open door! Love is an open door! (An open door)_

_With you! With you! With you! With you! Love is an open door" _ They both sang while giggling like little children, sliding through the castle halls.

_I mean it's crazy_ -What?- _we finish each others. _Sandwiches!

_I never met someone who thinks so much like me"! _Jinx! Jinx again!

"_Our mental sinclination, can have but one explanation,_

_You and I were just meant to be._

_Say goodbye (Say goodbye) To the pain of the past,_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door! Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_With you! With you! With you! With you!_

_Love is an open door!_

"Can I say somethng more crazy"? Cole asked

"Go ahead" Nya said

"Will you marry me"? Cole asked

"Okay, okay, Can I say something even more crazy"? Nya said

"Yes"


	7. Chapter 7

Nya came stumbling in, practically dragging Cole trying to find Kai.

"Oh, there he is" She said running up to him.

"Kai. We want your blessi-" Nya said stumbling over words along with Cole.

"Blessing for o-our. Marriage"! They both said happily.

"Marriage"? Kai asked "I'm confused,"

"Well we haven't worked out the details ourselves, it will take time to plan out the ceremony. Oh we can invite all 12 of your brothers" Nya said while Cole was nodding his head agreeing.

"No stop. No ones brothers are coming here, no one is getting married" Kai said

"Why not"? Nya asked angry.

"Can I talk to you? Alone" Kai said

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us" Nya said hugging Cole

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met" Kai said with no tone of any kind in his voice.

"You can if it's true love"! Nya said angry with Kai's decision.

"What do you know about true love"? Kai asked angrily. It didn't mean to come out that way but it did

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out"!

"Nya. Enough" Kai said nervously turning around, then felt his glove being slipped off. He knew it was Nya

"Give me my glove back"! He shouted reaching for it and everybody's attention was on them now.

"Kai please! I can't live like this anymore! What are you so afraid of"? She asked and that's when Kai couldn't hold it in.

"I SAID ENOUGH"! He screamed and shot his powers as a defensive circle around him.

Nya's lip quivered "K-Kai"? She asked quietly

"Sorcery. I knew there was something odd about him" Misako said to herself

Kai ran. He ran past all the people outside waiting for him. He didn't even know where he was running to.

He thought about going to the south mountain. Yeah that's what he'll do.

He ran across the city gates, each step he took a fire pattern would appear and he ran far away. Little did he know he just set the city borders on fire.

* * *

He finally got far up the stupid mountain. He actually found out it was a volcano. It was perfect.

He didn't know what to do, so, he sang.

"_The fire burns wide on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king" _He sang looking at the image around him.

_"The fire rages like the burning flames inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in, but I know I tried" _He said hugging his arms while he kept walking.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be"._

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know"! _He said confidently while throwing his remaining glove into the air then starting a fire from his hands.

_"Let it go! Let it go! Let everything smoke and burn! Let it go! Let it go! No need to hide or turn!" _He said making their smoke friend from when they were little, Flame.

_"I don't care what they're going to say! Let the fire burn on! The warmth never bothered me anyways" _He said while un-hooking the cape and the fire that Kai created on the ground, made the fabric burn.

_"It's funny how the distance makes everything seem right. And the fears that once controlled me, makes this fire burn bright"! _He said while making a trail fire that looked almost like a carpet.

There was a gap between the knew how to make this fancy.

_"It's time to see what I can do, to burn the limits and go through"! _He said making a fancy staircase up the gap.

_"No right, No wrong, when you are me! I'm free"! _He said while making the staircase solid fire by running up the stairs, also, adding more steps.

_Let it go! Let it go! I am no longer concerned! Let it go! Let it go! I'm free and it's my turn" _He sang while making a huge fire design on the ground then lifting it, starting to make a castle.

_"To show them all, what I can do! Let the fire burn on..."_

_"My power's blazing from the air into the ground!"_He turned around with his hand out then shooting it up making the roof.

_ "My soul's what makes this flamed fire grow around! And one thought rages like a blazing blast! I'm never going back the past is in the past"! _He said throwing the crown away while smiling.

_"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like a burning flame"! _He sang while changing his outfit to a red vest with a dark red shirt underneath, black pants and red boots. He wanted something to look cool in so he made himself a translucent cape that had fire designs on it then started walking outside.

_"Let it go! Let it go! I'm now and not ever the same! Here I stand, In the light of day"_

_"Let the fire rage on"! _He sang happily from his fire balcony then turned around and started walking inside.

_"The warmth never bothered me anyways" _He sang while slamming the door closed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you know about this"? Cole asked

"No" Nya replied and the two walked outside and see the weirdest sight.

"What is that"? Cole asked looking at the flames erupting around the city walls and a huge orange flame on the southern mountain.

"I have no clue" Nya said then Misako came over and pointed to Nya accusingly.

"You. Is there any sorcery in you? Are you a monster too"? She asked hiding behind her guards.

"Kai is not a monster! And no I don't have sorcery in me. I'm completely ordinary" Nya said back at her.

"That's right... In the best way possible" Cole said

"He nearly killed me"! Misako said

"He didn't touch you! He didn't mean any of this. I set him off, I made him run away so I'll go after him" Nya said "Bring me my horse" She yelled to one of the guards.

"I'm going with you" Cole said

"I need you to stay here and watch Arendelle"Nya said and got on to her horse "I leave prince Cole in charge" Nya said then rode off but as soon as she left the city the flame around the city began to grow and soon, it would be around the city not letting anyone past the city gates.

* * *

"Kai! Kai it's me! You know your sister who never meant for you to run way" Nya yelled into the middle of no where.

"But you know, if he had just told me this in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Yeah... he's a stinker" She said then saw smoke up ahead.

"Hey maybe that's Ka-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because her horse slipped on some mud on a hill, sending her flying into a river at the bottom of the hill, then her horse ran off.

"No! Come bac- Oh nevermind" She said and made her way to the smoke only to find it was a trade in post.

She entered and a russian looking guy greeted her. "Yoo hoo. Hello" The guy said.

"Oh hi. Do you have anything good for travelling"? She asked

"Um yes. We have shoes, rope,travelling bags, and bug spray" He said getting all those things and placing them on the counter.

"Oh by the way, has anybody else came here, like perhaps the king"? Nya asked as she was paying for the things.

"Oh no. Only one came here is you" He said then the door opened and a ginger haired boy came in. He was wearing blue boots, black pants a dark blue spring coat and his eyes were medium blue.

"Hammer" He said right up in Nya's face

Nya didn't move. "Behind you" He said then she nodded and moved.

He grabbed some more stuff then put it on the counter. It was stuff like little metal pieces, tools, wood, just things for making stuff.

He put it all on the counter. "Okay forty bucks" The guy behind the counter said.

"No ten" The ginger boy said

"No it forty. But I give you this and nothing else" The man behind the counter said.

"Please just help a man out. I invent stuff for a living and do you think I can buy Iron and stuff for cheap? I gotta go find that stuff on the mountains" He said **(I'm not really sure if that's true but I am pretty sure there's iron in rock so...)**

"Oh that's a pretty rough business to be in right..." She trailed off when she saw that he was glaring at her.

"That's unfortunate" She said

"Now back off and let me deal with this here crook" He said

"What did you call me"? The man behind the counter said and stood up. He was tall and muscular, while the teen in blue was skinny and short.

_Good luck Ginger haired boy... you're going to need it. _Nya thought


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey,hey whoa. AGH"! The gingered haired boy got thrown out of the store by the man behind the counter.

"I am sorry for all the violence. Now would this be all"? He asked pointing to the stuff on the counter.

"Ugh..."

* * *

_"Dragons are better than people. Whisp don't you think That's true"?_ The ginger haired boy sang to his dragon

_"Yes people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you" _The ginger haired boy sang and the dragon nudged him. "Aw thanks boy"

_"But people smell better than dragons. Whisp don't you think I'm right"? _He kept singing

_"That's once again true, for all except you now lets call it a night. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite"_ He finished and layed down on the hay, in the little house he found for free outside the trade-in-shop.

"Nice duet" Nya said at the doorway hearing everything that just happened and the ginger haired boy sat up startled.

"Ugh. It's just you" He said lying back down. "What do you want"? He asked

"I want you to take me up the southern mountain" She asked

"Sorry, I don't take people places" He said

"Let me rephrase that" She said throwing the hammer he had wanted beside him "Take me up the southern mountain" She said

He hesitated for a moment before saying "We leave in the morning" And Nya threw a bag of the metal, wood and little things he had wanted and told him "We leave now" She said and went outside.

* * *

"Hey-yah!" Jay yelled as he whipped the huge string on to Whips back. They were riding in a sleigh.

Nya didn't know why they don't just fly up there, but whatever floats Jays boat.

"Hold on we're going faster" Jay said and gave one more whip and Whisp started going really fast.

"I like fast" Nya said and put her legs up on the sleigh.

"Whoa put your feet down, this is fresh oak" Jay said pushing my feet down and spitting on the spot where my feet had been a second ago.

"Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"Jay asked now wiping the spot where he had spit.

"No a castle" Nya said a bit hurt

"So what made the king run away?" Jay asked

"Well I got engaged to someone I just met and-" Nya started but got cut off by Jay.

"You got engaged to someone you just met?" Jay asked glaring at her.

"Yeah so anyways we asked for his blessing and he wouldn't give it so-" She started again but got cut off again.

"You're telling me you got engaged to someone you just met?" He asked once more now paying attention to the rocks around him.

"Yes now be quiet. So I took his glove and he got all mad. Like I thought he had a dirt problem-" But she got cut off again

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" He asked

"Yes..." She said scooting away from him "But Cole is not a stranger" She said quite annoyed now.

"Then what's his last name?" Jay asked smirking.

"Duh. Of the southern islands" She replied rolling her eyes.

"What's her favourite food?" Jay asked

"Cupcakes" She replied

"Best friends name?" He asked

"Probably Wu" She replied quickly

"Eye color?" He asked

"Blue" She said

"What if you don't like the way he picks his nose?" He asked

"Excuse me?" She asked completely taken back by his question.

"And eats it?" He added

"He is a prince" She said knowing Cole would never do that.

"All boys do it" He said whipping the string again.

"It doesn't matter, if it's true love" She replied looking away


	10. Chapter 10

"No it isn't" Jay said

"Are you some kind of love expert" Nya asked

"No but I have friends who are" He replied

"I'm not buying it" Nya said flatly but then Jay heard a noise.

"Shhhh" Jay said after stopping the sleigh and covering Nya's mouth shut.

"Don't tell me to sush" Nya said slapping his hand away from her mouth

"No listen" He said getting very annoyed with this girl. She then heard it too. Then they saw a pack of white wolves running towards the sleigh.

"Go Whisp go!" Jay shouted and whipped the string.

They went in and out of tree's trying to avoid running into them or getting eaten by a pack of wolves.

They then saw a gap between the mountain and Whisp wouldn't make it. Nya started spraying the bug spray at the wolves hoping to get it in their eyes then Jay fell of the sleigh and held on to the rope attached to the back of the sleigh.

"Hold on Joy" Nya said lighting a bag on fire.

"It's Jay!" He yelled over the noise.

"Whatever!" She yelled and threw the bag over the side, on to some of the wolves and Jay ducked almost getting hit by the lit bag.

"Grab on!" Nya yelled and reached her hand over the edge and Jay got pulled up.

"Jump Whisp jump!" Nya yelled

"You don't tell him what do, I do!" Jay yelled and threw Nya on to the seat of Whisp.

"Jump Whisp!" Jay yelled and Nya and Whisp made it over the gap while Jay jumped out of the sleigh and gripped the edge of the gap, not wanting to fall.

"Grab on to the rope!" Jay heard Nya yell and grabbed on to the rope she had sent down.

"Pull Whisp pull!" Nya commanded and they both pulled on the rope, slowly lifting Jay to safety.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked

"Yes..." He answered bitterly

"I'll replace the sleigh and everything in it... also I understand If you don't want to help me anymore" She said and walked away hugging her arms around herself

"She'll never survive on her own. She'll die" Jay said in a cuddley voice he only used when his dragon was around.

"I can live with that" He said in a flat tone and the dragon looked sad.

"But you won't get your new sleigh if she's dead... Ugh sometimes I really hate you" He said and looked over at Nya who was almost out of his sight.

"Wait up! We're coming!" Jay yelled and picked himself up from the ground.

"Really!... I mean...Yeah I'll let you tag along" And both Jay and Whisp shared a look that said 'She's just happy we're coming along. We're the leaders' and they both rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Wow I never knew nature could be this...beautiful.." Nya said looking around at all the colored leaves on the trees that swayed in the wind making it look like little colored raindrops falling from the sky.

"Isn't it nice all the leaves and the colors. Maybe a yellow leave... Nah yellow and leaves do not mix" A voice behind them said and they saw a smoke figure that looked like a baby dragon.

"Oh hi!" The smoke thing said looking at both Nya and Jay and Nya screamed and kicked his head. **(remember Kai can make things solid including smoke. Just go with it!)**

The head landed in Jay's arm and he commented calmly "You're creepy" then threw it over back to Nya and they kept playing hot potato with his head until Nya but his head back on his body, upside down.

"Oh... Ouch" Jay said standing back

"Ummm... A little help" The smoke figure said and Nya flipped his head around.

"Hmmm. Somethings missing" Nya said and searched threw her bag until she found a match box and stuffed it down the smoke figures throat.

"AGH!" He screamed and tried to cool it off.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just meant for it to go in your mouth" Nya apologized and patted his head.

"Oh it's okay. Look, now I can breathe fire" The smoke figure said and almost breathed fire on Nya.

"Oh I'm sorry. Okay let's start this over. I'm Flame" The smoke figure said then Nya recognized him.

"Oh my gosh! Flame" Nya exlaimed happily remembering her and Kai's childhood.


	11. Chapter 11

Nya looked at Flame lost in thought and Flame was looking at her like she was stupid.

"Have.. we met" He said slowly still not knowing what she was looking at him like that for.

"Oh yeah... Um I'm Nya" She said

"Yeah and who's the funky looking snake over there?" Flame asked pointing his thumb at Jay but Nya didn't see that.

"Whisp" She replied

"Oh and who's the dragon?" He asked

"Whisp..." She said raising an eyebrow slightly also looking at Flame weirdly.

"Oh. Hi Whisp, and Whisp" He said waving his hand.

"Did Kai make you?" Nya asked

"Yeah. Why?" Flame replied

"Do you know where he is?" Nya asked

"Yeah. Why?" Flame asked

"Do you think you could help us find him?" Nya asked and Jay then grabbed his arm looking at it very carefully.

Flame then grabbed his arm, with his other arm, and hit Jay in the face with it.

"Bad Whisp! Yeah why?" Flame asked

"I'll tell you why. The king left leaving the city borders in eternal fire and we need help so we can get back the spring weather" Jay said **(For some countries, in spring it is very windy so it would blow the smoke away) **

"Oh I've always loved the thought of spring... with all the flowers, the wind, the green grass, the warmness" Flame said and closed his eyes to imagine what it would look like.

"Really? Then I guess you don't have much experience with wind" Jay said and Flame hesitated.

"Nope. But I've always loved the thought of it" Flame said then started to sing.

"Bee's that buzz, and kissable dandelion fuzz and I'll be doing what ever smoke does in spring..." He sang happily

"_A drink in my hand. My smoke up against the dry dry land, probably getting gorgeously tanned in spring..."_ He sang still very happily

"_I'll finally see a spring's breeze, blow away leafy storm. And I'll see what happens to solid smoke when it gets warmed"_ He sang **(Sorry I couldn't really make up any rhyming lyrics so I'm using most of their lyrics. By the way it is fall right now).**

_"And I can't wait to see, what my buddies will think of me, just imagine how much cooler I'll be in spring..."_ He sang

_"Ba da, da boo, ba ba ba ba ba ba boo. The wind and the leaves are both so intense, put 'em together it just makes sense!"_ He sang

_"Braa ba da da da da doo. Fall is a good time to jump leave piles, but cook me in spring and I'll be a... happy smoke figure"_ He sang

"_When life gets tough I like to hold on to my dreams. Relaxing in the springy sky just letting off steam..."_

_"Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too"_ He sang smiling at Nya and Jay.

_"When I finally do what smokey things do in spring!"_ He sang

"I'm gonna tell him" Jay said smirking

"Dont you dare!" Nya said

"_In spring!"_ He sang then said

"Okay then, lets go" And he started leading them to Kai.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my..." Nya was at loss for words when the got to the fire castle.

There was a carpet like strip, with fire designs on the ground, leading to a fancy staircase that lead up to the castle. It was at least 100 metres tall and had a balcony on the top floor.

All the doors had a fire symbol on them and opened by itself. The sun reflected off the solid fire making it look scarlet and pink, mixed with the orange,making it a most beautiful sight to look at.

"Okay so let's go up" Flame said and started going up the stairs.

Nya and Jay started going up the stairs finding out that it wasn't hot at all but solid and a bit warm.

When they reached the door Nya said "I think you guys should wait here, 'cause the last time he saw me with a boy, ya know.." She said and got ready to knock.

"Knock" Flame said

"Go ahead knock" Flame said once again, for Nya had not done it yet.

"Does she not know how to knock?" Flame asked Jay, confused that she hadn't knocked yet.

She knocked, the doors opened and she didn't see anyone there. "I'll only be a minute" Nya said and with that she entered.

"Kai! Kai I'm here to take you home!" She yelled then saw Kai on the staircase smiling in a new outfit.

"Wow Kai! You've changed! Like it's a good change. And this castle!" She exclaimed looking at the beautiful scene around her.

"Thanks. I never knew what I was capable of" He said then Flame came in.

"Hi I'm Flame and I like warm hugs" Flame said and Kai smiled

"You created him Kai" Nya said leaning down and patting Flames head.

"I geuss I did" Kai said happily and chuckled.

"Kai, we can both go back to Arendelle together" Nya said getting up from her leaning position.

"No we can't" Kai said and started walking up the staircase that he was on.

"No. _Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore" _She sang

_" 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand-in-hand" _She sang running after him

_"We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here" _She sang

Then Kai took a turn.

_"Nya. Please go back home your life awaits. Please go enjoy the fall and open up the gates...__- _But- _I know you mean well, but let me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free"! _He sang and went into another room.

_"Yes stay away, and you'll be safe from me" _He sang

_"Actually we're not" _She sang

_"What do you mean we're not?" _He sang

_"I get the feeling you don't know" _She sang

_"What do I not know?" _He sang rolling his eyes

_"Arendelle's surrounded by burning flames" _She sang looking down

"What?" Kai asked looking surprised

"You kind of set off an eternal flame"

"I did?" He asked not really wanting to hurt the citizens of Arendelle and flames started erupting from the ground in the room.

"But that's okay, you can just undo it" She said happily

"N-no I can't. I don't know how" He said really guilty

"Sure you can, I know you can" She said smiling

_"Cause for the first time in forever (I'm such a fool I can't be free!) you don't have to be afraid. (No escape from the storm inside me!) We can work this out together(Can't control the curse) You can reverse this (Please you're only making it worse! Theres so much fear, you're not safe here!) _"No... I can't!" He yelled and struck a flame at her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Jay and Flame came running in and helped Nya who was holding her chest in pain.

"You okay?" Jay asked, Nya nodded her head in response, and Kai noticed this "Whoa, who's this? Wait it doesn't matter. Just... go home"

"No Kai I'm not leaving without you" Nya said boldly

"Yes, you are" He said and a flame erupted from the ground and turned into a giant monster.

"Run!" Flame screamed and they all ran to the door with the flame monster stomping after them.

* * *

**_Back at the castle..._**

"Here's a glass of water," Cole said and handed a pedestrian that almost got killed by the flame, a glass of water

"If you live in a house that is near the fire evacuate to the castle and find shelter!" Cole yelled and he saw a few people run for the castle.

He then looked at the city gates where the flame hasn't reached quite yet, and Nya's horse came galloping over quickly and neighed loudly.

"Whoa, whoa calm down," Cole said taming it.

"The princess's horse. I'm going after her. Any volunteers that would come along?!" He yelled

A few people raised their hand then Misako said "I volunteer two of my guards!" She yelled but before they went she whispered something to them.

"And if you encounter the king... kill him" She said then they left with weapons.

* * *

Kai paced back and forth holding his head saying familiar words.

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel" He said still pacing and then flames erupted from the ground and Kai mentally hit himself.

* * *

They both got thrown out of the castle and down the stairs. Flame too, got thrown.

"Heads up," He yelled as his head came flying towards Jay and Nya as they ducked.

"Watch out for my butt!" He yelled and the lower part of his body came flying.

Nya got mad and almost threw her bug spray bottle at him. "IT IS NOT NICE TO THROW PEOPLE!" But Jay stopped her

"Whoa, whoa just let the snowman be," He said and Nya said "Okay, okay I'm calmed down"

"Hey-yah!" She yelled and threw the bug spray can at the snowman. It bounced off him and then his eyes glowed red and he roared


	14. Chapter 14

The monster then came storming down the stairs really mad and ran after them.

"Ok you guys leave, I'll distract him while you guys go" Flame said and his butt, Jay and Nya ran away.

"Oh not you guys. Oh dang it" Flames head said and struggled to get away

Nya got on to Whisp **(Sorry I forgot to mention, he waited down stairs outside the castle) **Along with Jay and they attacked the monster, from the sky.

Nya then got an idea to grab one of the tree's and fling it at the monster.

When the monster was in a good position, she grabbed the tree with all her strength, and then flung it back and the monster got buried underneath the tree. They then got off Whisp and ran, until they got to another gap in the mountain, and they almost went falling in.

"That's a hundred foot drop!" Nya said looking down.

"Two hundred" Jay said putting a rope around a tree stump.

Jay then tied a the rope to Nya and his waist and threw the rest of the rope down. "Ok Nya, on the count of three" Jay said

"One" Jay started

"I'm ready for this, I was born ready!" Nya said to herself bravely.

"Ok you can stop. Two" Jay said and then the tree that Nya had flung at the monster, came flying through the air.

"Three!" Nya said and jumped making Jay fall with her. The rope caught on the stump though and held them, like they were bungee jumping.

Flame then came running out of the bushes. "Wow I am out of shape. Hey Nya! Jay! Where are you guys? We totally lost hot head back there!" And then the monster came out glaring at Flame.

"Hey we were just talking about you, all good things, all good things" Flame said then the monster started stomping over to where the rope was holding Jay and Nya.

"NO!" Flame said as he tried pushing the monsters leg but got pushed away.

"This isn't making much of a difference is it?" Flame said still trying to push the monster only to be flung off over the mountain.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

"Flame!" Nya yelled trying to catch him as he was falling.

The monster then started pulling the rope up and they started to struggle trying to go down again.

Once they were fully up, right in the monsters face, he yelled "DON'T COME BACKKKKKKKKKKK!" And smoke went all over them.

Nya then found a pocket knife. "We won't" And she cut the rope.


	15. Chapter 15

As they fell, Jay hit his head off the side of the mountain gap and they landed in a soft bush.

"Everyone alright?" Nya asked sitting up and looking around, then Whisp flew down beside them.

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Flame exclaimed, sitting on Jays lap, reaching his hands to Jay feet.

"Those are my legs" Jay said sitting up and Flames lower half went running by. "Oh grab my butt."Flame said and Jay grabbed, then popped it on his upper half.

Nya had already gotten up and was pacing around. "Oh no! What are we going to do?! Kai didn't undo the flame around the city! And there's your business"

"Don't worry about my business. Worry about your hair" Jay said

"My hair?! We just fell off a cliff, worry about yours" Nya said pointing to his, dirty and leafy hair.

"No your hair is turning red. It's because he struck you in the heart" Jay said pointing to her hair.

"Does it look bad?" Nya said smiling a bit.

Jay hesitated. "No..."

Flame then popped his head off his body, and raised it to get eye level with Jay and Nya.

"You hesitated" Flame said

"No I didn't" Jay protested

"Look it doesn't matter. We need to go to my friends" Jay said and started walking away, then Nya hesitantly started to walk with him.

"You mean the love experts?" Nya asked

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

Nya and Jay walked, while Flame laid on Whisps back.

"Look Whisp, the sky's awake" Flame said pointing to the rising sun in the dark sky.

"Are you warm?" He asked

"Yeah, a bit" Nya replied

"About my friends. While I call them friends but they're more family. Anyways, when I was a kid, it was just me and Whisp until they took us in"

"They did?" Sharing a similar feeling, being that her mother and father died.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, but, they can be a bit inappropriate. And loud. V-Very loud. They're also stubborn and barring, a-and heavy. Very h-heavy, but y-you know, t-there f-fi"

"Hey, they sound wonderful" Nya said trying to stop all the insults.

"Well then," Jay said holding his arms out in a place with huge rocks "Say hello to my family!"

Nya and Flame stared at him while he started talking to the rocks. "He is craaaazy..." Flame whispered to Nya who kept staring at Jay.

"I'll distract him while you run" Flame said then went and patted a rock.

"Hi Whisps family. It is nice to meet you" He talked in a baby voice cutting his words into chunks.

"Because I love you Nya, I insist you run" Flame whispered again quickly before turning back to the rocks.

"I understand you are love experts" Flame then turned back to Nya annoyed.

"Why aren't you running?" He whispered then Nya finally spoke up.

"Well... Okay uh, I'm gonna go..." She said and started to walk off.

"No wait!" Jay yelled then the rocks started to roll on their own.

"Jay!" Nya yelled trying not to topple over them as they rolled. When all the rocks got to Jay they sprang into a stone warrior form.

"Jay's home!" A female one cried and everybody cheered.

"Jay's home!" Flame cheered then stopped "Wait, Jay?" He asked himself thinking that his name was Whisp.

"Ah let me look at you" One of them said

"Take off your clothes!" Another one said

"Ah, ah. No I'm not taking off my clothes" Jay said slapping the stone warriors hand away.

"Hey, It's great to see you guys, but where's grandpappy?" Jay asked

"He's napping" A baby stone warrior replied.

"Look, I grew a mushroom!" One of them said happily.

"I got a fire crystal!" One of them said and showed Jay.

"I passed a kidney stone" An older one said.

"Jay, pick me up!" Another young stone warrior said and one jumped on to Jay's back.

"Ancient stone warriors! They're ancient stone warriors!" Nya exclaimed and everybody's attention turned to her.

"Jay brought a girl!" A female stone warrior said and they all cheered.

They then picked her up, like a singer at a concert, who'd fallen into the crowd and everybody would hold you up, right over to where Jay was standing.

"What are they doing?" Nya asked looking around amazed.

"I've learned to just roll with it" Jay said not looking amazed at all.

Then the same female stone warrior grabbed Nya's chin and looked at her face.

"Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! Yes, yes, she'll do perfect for our Jay!"

"Wait what?" Nya asked then Jay spoke up "This isn't about me-" He started but then got cut off by the same female stone warrior.

"Tell me dear, what's holding you off from such a man?" She asked then they began singing.

_"Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_ The female stone warrior sang

_"Or the grumpy way he talks?"_ An old stone warrior sang

_"Or the pear-shaped, sqaure-shaped, weirdness of his feet?"_ Another one sang and Jay yelled "Hey!"

_"And though he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly"_ Another one sang then smelled Jays armpits and fainted.

_"But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet!"_ Another one sang raising his cheek bones, making forced smile.

_"So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws"_ They sang spinning him in a circle to the middle of the whole group.

_"His peculiar brain dear, the thing with the dragon is a bit outside of natures laws!"_ They kept singing and Jay tried to stop them "This is not about me!"

Flame was dancing with the baby warriors while the big ones kept singing.

_"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of! You can fix a fixer upper, with a little bit of love!" _And they grabbed Jay and brought him closer to Nya.

"Can we please stop talking about this! We got a real problem!" Jay yelled out to all of them.

"I'd say! So tell me dear. _Is it the way that he runs scared?"_ The same female stone warrior sang.

_"Or that he's socially impaired?"_ A male one sang

_"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_ A baby one asked then Jay got a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Okay, I did not need to know that" Nya said looking away

"_Are you holding back your fondness, to his unmanly gingerness?"_ Another male sang ruffling Jay's hair, then throwing him into, heart-shaped crowd, and held him like he was at concert again.

_"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?"_ All of them sang

_"So he's a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple bugs!"_ They sang and Jay protested while iching his head "No I don't!"

_"His isolation is confirmation, for his desperation for healing hugs!"_ They all sang then some of them hugged him and Nya said "Aww"

_"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!"_ They all sang happily

_"The way to fix this fixer upper, is to fix him up with you"_

They all grabbed rope and grabbed Nya and Jay with the rope, then spun them in circles, opposite ways.

"Stop it! Stop it! She is engaged to someone else!" Jay yelled and all the cheering and singing fell to silence. They huddled like a football team.

_"So she's a bit of a fixer upper. That's a minor thing"_ They sang quietly

_"This quote engagement is a flex arrangement"_ One of them sang then a baby stone warrior appeared in the huddle.

_"By the way I don't see no ring!"_ The baby sang then they were all happy again.

_"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brains a bit betwixt"_ They sang and helped Jay into a green leaf cape and a stick crown, thinking it looked lovely.

_"Get the fiancé out-of-the-way, and this whole thing will be fixed!"_ They sang and most of the female trolls all were with Nya. Then the same female one sang wise words that Nya listened to carefully.

_"We're not saying you can change him, 'Cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love is a force as powerful as strange"_ She sang holding Nya's hand

_"People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed"_ The stone warrior sang and Nya thought deeply about Kai.

_"Throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best!"_ The female stone warrior sang happily and the other female ones put a green cape on Nya as well as a grass crown.

_"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,but when push comes to shove!"_ They all sang then Flame sang.

_"The only fixer upper fixer, that can fix a fixer upper is"_ Flame sang and while the stone warriors dug a not very deep hole in the ground and threw Jay and Nya into the hole, they finished up Flames sentence.

_"True true true true love!"_ Then they made a choir Ooooh kind of sound while a stone warrior with a book in his hand said.

"Do you Nya take Jay to-" But got interrupted by Nya.

"Wha..." Then she passed out and fell into Jays arms, her hair getting red-er.


	16. Chapter 16

Grandpappy rolled over to where Jay and Nya were.

"Strange magic" Grandpappy said

"We need your help grandpappy" Jay said and Nya opened her eyes a little.

Grandpappy took both of Nya's hands and held them. "Nya, your life is in danger. There's fire in your heart, struck by your sister" Grandpappy said

"You can help her right?" Jay asked worriedly

"I'm afraid not. Only an act of true love can heal her heart" Granpappy said

"Act of true love?" Nya asked quietly

"Like a true loves kiss!" One of the female trolls said happily.

Nya fell into Jays arms again and her hair became red-er.

"We have to get you back to Cole" Jay said holding her.

"Cole, right Cole" Nya said quietly

"Come on Whisp!" Jay yelled to his dragon and put Nya on him, then Jay hopped on to.

"Flame come on!" Jay yelled and they started riding. Flame managed to grab and hold on to Whisps tail.

"Lets go kiss Cole!" Flame yelled while getting on to Whisps back "Who is this Cole?!"

* * *

The guards came to Kai's fire palace. Kai was looking out the front door and the guards were at the bottom of the staircase, leading up to the palace. Cole was still there too.

One of Misako's guards saw him and yelled "There!"

Kai then closed the door and ran upstairs trying to get away from the guards. The monster started attacking a bunch of guards, but two of Misako's guards got past the monster and into the castle.

* * *

Kai was on the large staircase, when the guards came in and they noticed him.

Kai ran some more until he got to a large room and was trapped from exiting.

"Freeze!" One of Misako's guards yelled at Kai, his crossbow ready to fire at him.

Kai used his fire powers and blasted the crossbow out of the guards hand. He then built a guard-sized wall, out of fire and pushed it with his powers,so the guard couldn't push it back. **(If you do not get what I said look this scene up on youtube.)**

The other guard aimed for him but Kai used his powers, to pin him against the wall, then, made fire spikes reaching, almost to the guards neck.

* * *

**Outside at the same time-**

Cole fought the monster slashing his sword swiftly, along with some of the other guards. He got worried though when two of Misako's guards saw Kai at the doorway and started chasing him.

He got past the monster, until it saw him again. He was on the staircase and the monster started swiping at him. He eventually cut off the monsters leg, and it fell down the gap of the mountain, bringing down half of the staircase.

Cole hung off the side of the broken staircase, until some of the volunteered guards came and lifted him up.

"Thanks..." Cole said and they headed inside the castle.

* * *

**Present time inside the castle with Kai and Misako's gaurds-**

"Kai!"

Kai heard someone behind him. Someone familliar.

He turned around and saw Cole.

"Stop this," Cole said looking around at the two guards that would be killed in a another moment.

"Don't be the monster they think you are!" Cole yelled and Kai looked hurt

Kai took a breath slowing down his powers.

Cole then saw the guard that was almost about to be stabbed by the fire spikes, raise his crossbow at Kai, who had, right at the moment, his back turned to the guard.

"No!" Cole yelled and ran over to where the guard was. He pointed the crossbow upwards towards the ceiling, right as the guard fired.

It hit the chandelier at the top of the roof, and was falling towards Kai.

Kai looked up and ran. He didn't get crushed, but it was like an earthquake, that only he could feel, rumbling the ground.

He blacked out.

* * *

Kai awoke. It was dark with faint light from outside. It was damp, cold and he had metal cuffs wrapped around his hands.

He was in jail.


	17. Chapter 17

Kai looked around. It was damp, cold (Surprisingly since there's a huge flame almost surrounding the city) and faintly dark.

A narrow window, that let a little line of light in, was placed at the right side and Kai looked out at the burning flame, and all the smoke.

"What have I done!" Kai said to himself then the door opened.

Standing there was Cole, with a candle in his right hand. The candle flared and danced around like the huge one outside. And like the one, that could never escape Kai. It was a demon, inside.

"Get me out! Why did you bring me here!" Kai said angrily

"Kai, I couldn't let them kill you" Cole said his candle flaring once more.

"Please, I'll just cause more damage! Get me out!" Kai said the smoke outside getting thicker.

"I'll do my best to convince them" Cole said

"What about Nya?" Kai asked worry spread throughout his face.

"She hasn't returned from the southern mountains" Cole said then walked out

Kai looked at his cuffs. Fire grew on them. He heard a snap a couple of minutes later.

* * *

Jay and Nya raced down the mountain, wind whipping against their faces, the smell of smoke plugged their noses.

The closer they got, the more the heat got more intense. "Okay, Flame stay out of sight" Jay said and Flame hopped off Whisp.

"You got it!" Flame said and slid on his smoke belly.

A minute later you could hear Flame's voice say, "Oh, hi there!" And a woman yelling after.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Almost there Nya" Jay said whipping the string on Whisp's back making him go faster.

Soon Jay could see the castle up ahead and made Whisp go even more fast. The smoke started getting more bunched up, making it look like clouds.

They got to the castle and waiting there was maidens who, immediately took action, helping Nya off the horse.

"Get her to Cole" Jay said and maidens helped her inside.

Jay looked sad. Her going inside, is like when there's an apocalypse. Him never getting to see her again, is like a nightmare.

A knife stabbing his very soul into chopped carrots like pieces, a hammer smashing his heart into a million microscopic bits.

"Come on Whisp" Jay said sadly turning around, walking away.

* * *

Misako slammed her fist, on the table, in pure anger.

"We have to kill the king!" she raised her voice and everyone stood still as a statue, scared.

"Yes, but we need to give it time. Maybe he can undo this" Cole said staying calm unlike, Misako.

"What if he can't? What if he causes more damage? We should kill him to undo the flame outside!" Misako said viciously

"Cole! Cole," Cole heard a maiden yell and he turned around.

"Nya she returned, and she needs you right away!" The maiden told him worriedly and lead Cole to the room where she was.

* * *

Once Cole was there, he got surprised.

"Cole you have to kiss me!" Nya said gripping his shirt, leaning up.

"Oh we'll give you two some space" One of the maidens said and the maidens all left.

"Kai struck me in the heart! The only thing that can save me is an act of true love!" Nya exclaimed. Cole set her down the couch in that room.

He leaned in getting ready for the kiss. Nya closed her eyes waiting for something to happen.

"Oh, Nya. If someone actually loved you"


	18. Chapter 18

Nya opened her eyes, slowly, saddened. What was he trying to say?

"I thought you did" Nya said quietly while Cole went over to the window.

"I was 13th in line," Cole said opening the window letting all the steam, smoke and heat inside the room.

"Nya, I didn't stand a chance! I mean I had to marry for the throne somewhere!" He said chuckling evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked sad. Had he only wanted to marry her for the throne?

"Well if Kai wasn't a boy, he would have been preferable. But no one was going anywhere with him, even if I was a girl" Cole said lighting all the candles in the room.

"But you! You were so desperate for love! You were willing to marry me just like that!" Cole said lighting the fire pit in the room.

"I figured after we married, I would have to stage a little accident for Kai" Cole said smiling evilly.

Nya got worried. Reaching to stop him, she fell off the couch.

"No stop!" Nya said almost crying.

"When he doomed himself, you were dumb enough to go after him" Cole said

"All that's left now, is to, kill Kai," Cole said smiling once again evilly "And bring back fall"

"You're no match for Kai!" Nya said narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth in anger.

"No, you're no match for Kai" Cole said grabbing Nya's chin making her face, him.

"And I, will be the hero, that saves, Arendelle" Cole said getting ready to leave

"You wont get away with this!" Nya said weakly

Cole stood in the doorway. "Oh but I already have" And with that he closed the door.

* * *

Cole went into the room he was last in, before talking to Nya.

Misako, the maidens and some guards were in there.

"How's Nya?" One of the maidens asked

"S-she was burning. Her brother struck her in the heart. I-I got there to late" Cole said doing a very good lying voice.

"What are you saying?" One of the maidens asked

"Kai killed, Nya" Cole said sadly and all the maidens gasped. The guards looked angry, as well as Misako.

"Then we have to kill the king for the death of Nya!" Misako said angrily

"Then with a heavy heart, I hear by order a death for Kai, for the death of Nya" Cole said looking down sadly

* * *

Jay walked up the mountain sadly. Whisp was following behind.

Jay didn't know why but he had taken a liking to Nya. She was funny, kind, even sort of pretty...

Jay didn't want to leave her. It's like a hot dog, without a bun. A...horrible feeling.

Jay got interrupted with his thoughts when Whisp jumped in front of him.

"What is it boy?" He asked and Whisp snorted, nodding his head to the fading sight of Arendelle.

"No we're not going back" Jay said and went around Whisp

Whisp then put his head down,right where Jay was, then flung his head up, making Jay land on his back.

Jay then saw what Whisp was snorting about.

Arendelle was covered in thick smoke. The flame had gotten huge almost surrounding the city. It was only a matter of time until the city gates would be on fire.

"Nya!"


	19. Chapter 19

Nya laid weakly near he door of the room. The lock was on the outside of the door so she couldn't get out of the room.

Fire started illuminating the roof. She heard the lock outside the door rattle a couple of times. "Help..." She managed to say quietly. It wasn't even whisper.

The door opened and no other than Flame, came in giggling. When he saw Nya lying weakly on the ground, he gasped.

"Oh Nya! Oh.." He said then looked at the blazing fire from the candles and, fire pit.

He ran over to the fire pit and splashed water on it. Some of it splashed on him making his smokey body steam.

"Flame?" Nya looked up at Flame who was looking at the water like it was the most miraculous thing ever.

"Flame get away from there!" Nya said weakly

"Whoa..." Flame said, still looking at the water "So this is water" He said then touched it making more steam come off.

"Oh, but don't touch it!" Flame said running over to Nya. He laid her up against the couch, then went and burned out all the candles and shut the window.

He came running back to her.

"So where's Cole? What happened to your kiss?" Flame asked

"I-I was wrong a-about him. I wasn't true love" Nya said looking down ashamed.

"But we ran all the way here!" Flame exclaimed

"Flame, please! You'll turn to steam if you keep touching the water!" Nya warned him

"No! I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love!" Flame said sitting beside her.

They sat in silence before flame asked, "Do you happen to have any idea's?"

"I don't even know what love is" Nya said quietly looking down ashamed once again.

"Well I do," Flame said "It is putting someone else's needs before yours" Flame said squeezing her shoulders in comfort.

"Like how Jay brought you back to Cole and left you forever" Flame said smiling

Nya hesitated. "Jay loves me?"

"Wow you really don't know anything about love." Flame said and the air conditioner in the room started to blow on to Flame making some of his smoke blow away.

"Flame! You're blowing away!" Nya exclaimed

"Some people are worth blowing away for" Flame said smiling. He really did care about Nya.

His face started blowing off. "Maybe just not this second"

The window then burst open because of the strong winds outside. Flame ran over to the window.

"Don't worry I've got it!" Flame said almost closing the window before seeing something in the distance.

"Oh wait I'm getting something" He said narrowing his eye's trying to see better.

What he saw was Jay, riding on Whisp down the mountain.

He gasped, "It's Jay and Whisp! They're coming back this way!" Flame said happily

"They are?" Nya said happy. Maybe Jay will undo the magic in her heart.

"Wow," Flame said looking out the window again "They're really moving fast"

"I guess I was wrong. Jay doesn't love you enough to leave you behind" Fame said turning to Nya.

"Help me up," Nya said weakly trying to get up "Please Flame!"

He ran over to her. "No!You have to stay here and rest!"

"I need to get to Jay" said Nya smiling

"Why?" Flame asked confused

Nya didn't say anything but smirked a bit.

Flame then got the message. "Oh, oh! I know why!"

He helped Nya up and they slowly exited the room.

Fire started growing on the walls, in spikes. "Watch out!" Flame warned Nya as they ran past all the fire spikes.

They got past most of them until, a bunch of spikes covered their path.

"Back this way!" Flame said dragging Nya the other way only to find, it was blocked off by the spikes too.

"We're trapped!" Flame said looking around at the fiery spikes growing larger.

* * *

Kai who had broken out of jail, was trying to see past all the thick smoke. The wind whipped through his spiky hair, as he tried pushing against it.

He wanted to make sure Nya was okay.

* * *

Nya and Flame broke through the window and found some rope. "Jump down!" Flame said over all the wind as he tied the rope to the window.

Nya grabbed the rope and slid down until she was on the ground.

Flame slid down next. "We made it! Go, go, go!"

Nya started weakly walking off trying to find Jay through all the smoke.

* * *

Jay raced down the mountain as fast as he could. Sure it made him feel kind of sick, but all he could think about was Nya.

He came to buried ships and smoke was coming towards him in a big cloud.

"Come on boy faster!" Jay yelled over the wind.

* * *

Nya stumbled because of the wind. It was pushing so hard. Flame was following far behind. Not to far but not close to Nya.

"Jay!" She yelled over all the wind, and the noises of crackling flame.

The wind was so strong suddenly that it blew Flame away into pieces. "Keep going!" He yelled before he blew out of sight.

She yelled once more, "Jay!"

Nya looked at her hands which were turning orange. She was going to turn solid if Jay didn't kiss her soon.

* * *

Jay ran until another boat was buried. It was tipping over and Jay managed to get through it before it crashed.

They went farther until they cam to a firey water pit. Jay got ready to hop off Whisp. When they were right at the edge, Jay jumped off and sadly Whisp didn't make it. He stood at the other side of the pit an Jay told him to stay there.

Jay ran off to find Nya.

And once he was in the city, the fire blocked the boarders.

There was no way out.

* * *

Nya walked unsteady. The wind was practically dragging her in every which way.

"Jay..." She whispered

Jay wasn't to far away and heard her whisper.

"Nya?" He shouted

* * *

Kai looked for Nya through the heavy smoke.

Cole came up behind him, pushing through the wind.

"Kai! You can't run from this!" Cole yelled to him.

Kai took a shaky breath.

"Just take care of my sister!" Kai yelled to him his voice cracked.

"Your sister," Cole began "She returned from the mountain, weak and hot. She said you put fire at her heart"

Kai looked so sad, hurt, ashamed. He had put his sister in life threatening danger.

"Her skin was orange, her hair was red! You killed your sister!" He yelled to him

"It was because of you!" He yelled and Kai looked well... how would you feel if you killed your family member?

Kai clutched his head in agony. The flames inside kept control of him. He hurt his sister... No _HE _killed his sister.

He dropped to his knee's, crying.

The winds died down and the smoke wasn't as thick. Everything was clear to see now.

Including Nya and Jay.

* * *

Nya saw Jay up ahead.

She started walking slowly to where Jay was while, Jay ran as fast as he could to her.

Nya then looked to her right and saw Cole raising his sword over his head, and if he brought it down it would hit Kai.

Jay or Kai? Jay or Kai? She had to choose from, herself getting healed, but Kai getting killed. Or she choosing Kai, but getting turned into a statue of smoke.

_Love is putting someone else's needs... before yours._

"No!" Nya ran in the way right as the blade came down.

The sword broke into pieces on a statue made of smoke.


	20. Chapter 20

The sword shattered into a million pieces, as it hit, between Nya's hard smoke fingers.

The force was so strong it sent Cole flying back. Kai perked up as he heard Nya's voice.

Kai looked up to a horrid sight.

Nya was a smoke statue.

Her body had been in a defensive mode, and her arm was above her face, and that was where the sword had hit.

"Nya!" He said then cried hugging the smoke statue that was once his sister.

Over at the side stood Flame, who had gotten his body back, Jay, who was as sad as Kai, and Whisp who had flown over the large flame around the city.

It was now all silent, except for Kai's crying and the crackle of the huge flame around the city.

Nya's chest, began to turn to her red dress again. It spread throughout her whole body. All of the smoke was disappearing.

Kai looked up seeing the change. "Nya?" He asked and when he saw her human face he bear hugged her.

"You sacrificed yourself...for me?" Kai asked thankfully and surprised.

"I love you" Nya said grinning

"Oh, an act of true love will undo a burning heart!" Flame said

After all this time they thought it was a true love's kiss but it was, well what Flame said.

Putting someone else's needs before yours.

"Love will undo!" Kai exclaimed

"Love! Of course!" He said happily

Kai then raised both his hands and all the thin smoke rose at his commands. The fire around the city began to rise up to in little sparks. Kai's powers began traveling throughout the city fixing burnt things from the fire.

He rose all the magic from the city, into the sky. Putting his hands together, above his head, created a fire design in the sky, and when he separated his hands all the magic flew away.

"I knew you could do it" Nya said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

Where they were standing was on a boat and the fire that was below, was now water again.

A fall breeze then swept past them.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life!" Flame said then the breeze blew most of Flame's body away

"And quite possibly my last" He said as more wind blew him away

"Ah, ah. Hold in there little guy" Kai said as he made a fire around Flame and his whole body appeared again

"Oh my own personal fire!" Flame said happily

They then saw Cole get up, from where the force had blown him. Jay started to walk over to him, hands clenched into fists, his teeth gritted.

"Ah, ah" Nya said blocking Jay from walking over.

She was gonna give Cole a piece of her.

Cole saw her approaching. "Nya! I thought Kai burned your heart"

"The only burned heart around here, IS YOURS!" Nya used all her might and punched Cole and he fell into the water.

Jay, Kai, Flame, and guards who had watched the thing from a balcony, cheered.

Kai and Nya hugged once more and Jay hugged Whisp.

Nya smiled at Jay still hugging Kai.

* * *

They threw Cole into the jail, on the boat while two people talked.

"We'll return the scoundrelto his country" The captain of the boat said

"Lets see what his 12 brothers think of this" The captain said

"Arendelle thanks you" The royal messenger said nodding his head in thanks.

On a boat, beside the one Cole was on, Misako was getting shipped away too. Guards were close behind not letting her get past them.

"Stop this! I am a victim of fear! I've been traumatized! And my neck hurts," She said smiling sheepishly "Is there a doctor, I could see"

"I demand to see the king!" She yelled pointing to the guards accusingly

The royal messenger stepped down from the other boat.

"I have a message from the king" He said "Arendelle will hence for no longer ever with any sort of skull tan town" The messenger grinned evilly knowing he got the town name wrong.

"Skeleton town!" She yelled while getting dragged on to the boat

* * *

Nya dragged Jay, who had a blindfold on, through the town.

"Come on, come on!" She said and accidentally led Jay into a pole.

"Oops, sorry" She said and kept dragging him

Once they were there Nya took the blindfold off Jay.

"Tah dah!" She said pointing to a new sleigh and she also replaced the stuff in it.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked

"Yes! And it's the latest model!" Nya said happily

"No I can't accept this" Jay said

"You have to! No exchanges, no returns kings orders!" She said "He's named you official, metal master, and inventor!" She said smiling at him

"That's not a thing" Jay said dumbly

"Oh sure it is!" Nya said slapping him in the arm with the back of her hands "And it got a cup holder. Do you like it?"

"Like it! I love it" Jay said grabbing Nya and twirling her in the air.

"I could kiss you!" He said then Nya looked surprised

"I mean I'd like to. Like may I? May we? I mean may we? Wait wha-" He got cut off by Nya

"We may" She said kissing him on the cheek

Jay grabbed Nya and kissed her on the lips.

Jay felt the happiest he's ever felt before.

* * *

"Fall!" Flame exclaimed happily walking in the streets of the town

He then saw a pumpkin.

"Oh, hello there" He said patting it than sniffing it

There was a garden sent to it, and Flame sneezed out some smoke, right into Whisp face.

Whisp had watched him.

"Oh, sorry" Flame said patting Whisp's head

* * *

"Are you ready?!" Kai yelled and everybody cheered and clapped.

Kai stepped on the ground and a smokey cloud grew throughout the pavement. Kai then made a fire wall around the cloud of smoke. He rose his hands at 2 fountains beside him, and they turned into a pretty fire design, stuck in mid-air.

Kai made a fire design in the sky, and then released it, making endless fireworks in the sky.

Nya skipped through the smoke, happily, over to her brother.

"I like the open gates!" Nya said happily holding his brothers hands.

"We are never closing them again" Kai said then they both started walking through the smoke back to the castle, the grins on their face, went up to their ears.

And Kai was right. They never closed it again. Until...

**So how'd we like the ending? I am going to spoil this, but when I said 'until' I meant there's going to be a book number 2 of this. Hope you will like it. If ya read it.**


End file.
